2018 Revdona 500: Dreamcast Finally Does It!
The first race of the 2018 Willy's Cup Season. Transcript Intro/Start (The camera zooms down to the Revdona International Speedway. Then it cuts to the crowd.) Ruff Ruffman: Revdona. The most iconic track ever. Where the Great American Race of the Willy's Cup is held on, the Revdona 500. Hello racing fans, I'm Ruff Ruffman with Peg, Mac 128k, Anne-Marie, and Francine Carruthers. This race will be exciting for sure as we will be getting a bunch of action right up! (it then cuts to the pits, where Sega Dreamcast prepares his car.) Turbo: Hey Dreamcast! Dreamcast: Uhh? Turbo? Aren't you supposed to be with the other snails? Turbo: Oh ok. Sorry. Dreamcast: Bye Turbo. Everything's checked so I guess I can now race. (Dreamcast gets in his car, closes the window net, and starts the engine of his car. He then drives slowly to the pits. When he arrives, he talks to Blaze for a second.) Dreamcast: Hey Blaze! How's it going for you? Blaze: Doing pretty good so far. Milli and her mermaid friends did a cool pattern power paint scheme on me and now I have flames! Dreamcast: Ooh! Nice paint! Blaze: Thanks! Mark SetGo: Racers! Get ready! Dreamcast: Uhh? I guess Mr. SetGo is forcing us to start our engines now! Right? Mark SetGo: That's right! Racers, start your engines! (The racers fire the engines of their cars/rev their engines.) Dreamcast: I lost pretty much every Revdona 500 in my racing career since 1999! I hope 2018 is my lucky year! Sega Saturn: We'll see about that if you do well or not. Mark SetGo: Racers! On your marks! Dreamcast: Okay Saturn! Mark SetGo: Get set! GameCube: Are you sure you will win? Dreamcast: Sure I'm sure, bud! I can win this after nearly 20 years. GameCube: 19, right? Dreamcast: Yep, I can win after 19 years of failing to win! Mark SetGo: GO! (the racers race off the pits except for Dreamcast, who is still thinking about how to win the Revdona 500.) Dreamcast: I guess I'll go now! (he races off the pits) Ruff Ruffman: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY BOYS! LET'S GO RACING AT REVDONA! WOO-HOO! (Dreamcast passes some racers.) Dreamcast Pitty (on team communication radio): That's how you do it! Finish Ruff Ruffman: And the white flag is out! Final lap sponsored and presented by Combustr! Dreamcast: I am right now in 2nd place! But how do I beat Nyan Storm? Hmmm... let me try doing a bump and run! Mac 128k: C'mon, Dreamcast! You can do this! (Dreamcast does a bump and run on Nyan Storm, causing Nyan to crash into the wall and to make Dreamcast the leader.) Ruff Ruffman: UNBELIEVABLE! Peg: DREAMCAST JUST DID A BUMP AND RUN ON NYAN STORM! AND NYAN IS IN THE WALL! Dreamcast: YESSS!!!! REVDONA 500 WIN HERE I COME!!!! Ruff Ruffman: After 19 years of trying and frustration, the Sega Dreamcast comes out of turn 4 to finally win the Revdona 500! (Dreamcast Radio Communication) Dreamcast: YEEEESSS BOIZ!!!!!!!!!!!! WE WON THE GREAT AMERICAN RACE!!!! Dreamcast Pitty 1: Woohoo! You're the console, buddy! Dreamcast: Thanks! (Back at RSN Studios) Francine: Wow! Anne-Marie: An unbelievable race! He finally wins this race after almost two decades of frustration, including final lap passes, engine problems, and most importantly, crashes!